


A Fascinating Subject

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Philip No, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Philip has no sense of propriety.





	

When Shotaro opened the door to the hangar, he was struck by the sounds of Philip groaning. Concerned, he hurried down the spiral staircase and up the stairs to the overhang. "Philip? What's wrong, are you okay?"

"Ah—Shotaro, I wonder," came Philip's voice, breathless and gasping.

Shotaro froze. There, sitting on the couch, was Philip. Masturbating.

At the sight of Shotaro's blank, reddening face, Philip grinned a smug grin. "It looks like I was right. You don't know about this. It's—ah—it's called 'masturbation'. It's a very..." He cut himself off with a moan. "...fascinating subject."

Shotaro screamed.


End file.
